That's No Moon
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: written for Buka2000 - Reid is at a Halloween Party at David Rossi's house, and since he's 36 weeks pregnant, Garcia insists on painting his belly so that the unborn baby can go in costume too! Just a goofy little ficlet. Morgan/Reid - T to be safe


That's No Moon

Ahmose Inarus

I do NOT own Criminal Minds or Star Wars.

SLASH WARNING! Morgan/Reid

MPREG!

* * *

This story is for Buka2000!

* * *

October 31st

6:17 pm

Quantico, VA

* * *

"Hold still, Reid!"

"It tickles!"

"If you would hold still, I would be finished so much faster."

"I don't know why I - AAH! Heehee! Why I let you talk me into this."

Garcia sat back and looked up at Reid, trying to fix a stern look on him, but his face was pink with his giggles, which were contagious. Slowly, she grinned.

"You're impossible." She said, lifting her paint brush. Reid sucked in a breath and held it, trying to hold still as the brush moved over his belly. Then, he gasped.

"OH!" Garcia cried, throwing her hands up. "If it isn't you, it's little Pumpkin."

Reid struggled to sit up a bit more and peered down at his swollen belly. As he watched, a small bulge pushed out, across his left side, and then disappeared again. "I think we woke him…" Reid admitted with a smile. Garcia just grinned and went back to painting. Reid twitched and giggled a few more times.

"This is so ridiculous…" He said.

"Done!"

"Finally!" Reid laughed, and Garcia helped him struggle to his feet. Reid faced the mirror, and burst out laughing. "That's AMAZING, Garcia!"

"It DOES look good, doesn't it?" She asked with a grin. Reid smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, cupcake." She said, and kissed Reid's cheek. "Now get dressed! I'll see you downstairs!" And she hurried away. Reid admired his belly in the mirror for another moment, then turned and went to bathroom before he picked up a long, black cloak. He flung it around his shoulders, and headed out.

David Rossi was throwing a Halloween party at his mansion. Nearly a hundred FBI Agents and their families were there. He had an inflatable bouncy castle in the back yard with a large screen showing the movie "Hocus Pocus" for the kids, and in his home, where he had a mini private theater, "The Exorcist" was being shown for the adults.

He made his way down the stairs, looking around shyly. Several Agents stared at him as he passed… he had been a big topic of gossip ever since his pregnancy became public… He looked around for the father of the child he was carrying, and he lightly ran a hand over his swollen middle.

"Hey Reid!"

Reid turned and smiled. "Hey Emily." He greeted, looking over her sexy Queen of Hearts costume.

"Here you go." She said, handing him a glass with ice, a pink liquid and a cherry in it. "Shirley Temple just for you. No alcohol."

"Thanks." Reid said, sipping the drink. "Have you seen Derek?"

"Oh, no… not yet." She said. "But wait until you see Rossi…"

"He lost a bet with Garcia, right?"

"Uh-huh." Emily nodded with a grin. "She picked his costume."

"What did she pick?" Reid asked, and watched Emily's face split into a grin at the mere thought.

"You'll see!" She sang teasingly, and then walked away. Reid smiled and shook his head, placed a hand on his belly and began making his way through the crowd. Most agents politely stepped aside to allow the gravid young man to pass by, and Reid smiled and thanked them softly as he went, searching the crowd for Derek the entire time. He spotted JJ and Will across the room dressed as a Roman Emperor and Empress, watching a Poker Game.

Reid made his way into the dining room. Rossi's large dining table had been set up as a massive buffet. A few people were milling around. But then, the door to the kitchen opened and out walked… a giant red lobster.

"Alright people, the meatballs are finally ready!"

"… Rossi?"

"Oh. Hey kid." Rossi greeted. Reid eyed the man up and down, grinning. Rossi frowned and prodded Reid in the chest with a large red claw. "Do NOT say a word." Reid bit his lip and fought to hold back a laugh, but only a moment later he let out a very audible snort. Rossi narrowed his eyes as Reid began to shake with laughter… Rossi sighed and drooped, supposing that he should just be grateful that the laughter was quiet.

"Sorry." Reid finally gasped. "Sorry…"

"It's okay kid. Let me give you a tour of the buffet. I'm sure you and junior are hungry." Reid placed a hand on his large belly and nodded with a smile. Rossi took him through everything that he was serving, considerately adding warnings like "I know you don't like spinach, and this has spinach it in, okay?" and "I heard that you shouldn't eat bacon while pregnant… I don't know if it's true, but just in case, this has bacon in it, alright? Reid nodded, filling his place as they went until it was full and they had finished the buffet tour. "But of course," Rossi added, "if there's something that you would like that's not here, just ask me… but you're also free to raid the kitchen for whatever you need."

"Thanks, Rossi."

"Please. We're not at work. This is a Halloween party, and you're my guest."

"Dave, then." Reid said, and Rossi nodded. "Have you seen Morgan?"

"Oh, he's around somewhere. Not too happy with the costume you made him wear…"

"He isn't?" Reid asked with wide eyes. Rossi froze. Oh dear God, was the kid tearing up?

"Well…" Rossi said carefully. "He uh… he can't drink his beers with that mask on."

"… Oh!" Reid chirped, now looking amused. "I didn't think of that!"

"Garcia got him a back up costume." Rossi finally admitted. Reid blinked. "She said that you would approve, but told Morgan that he couldn't change until she got pictures of you two."

Reid chuckled at that and said "then I'd better go find him." Rossi waved a big red lobster claw, and Reid made his way through the crowds to find his husband again… and to find a place to sit down and eat what was on his plate. The guests again stepped out of his way, giving the pregnant youth a path. He headed out into the chilly back yard, where more people were chatting, clustered around tall heaters, and the children were laughing and playing in the bouncy castle and playing games. Reid found a recently abandoned table under a heater and made himself comfortable, smiling as he spotted Jack and Henry playing with the other children.

"Hey sweetie!" Reid blinked and looked up, then smiled as Garcia sat down beside him with her own plate of food.

"Where's Derek?" Reid asked.

"Right here, Pretty Boy." Reid blinked as hands fall to his shoulders and he tilted his head back and smiled up at… Darth Vader.

"Awww… You're wearing the costume!" He squealed, struggling to his feet and thoring his arms around Morgan. Then he scowled. "… I hate it."

"You hate it?" Morgan blurted from inside the mask. "You PICKED it!"

"I obviously didn't think it through!" Reid pouted.

"What's wrong, baby?" Morgan asked, chuckling.

"I can't kiss you…"

"Awwww…" Garcia cooed. Morgan reached up and removed the mask, then drew Reid in close and kissed him. Reid purred, especially when he felt his lover's hand caress his belly. In response, there was a sharp kick.

"OH!" Reid gasped, stepping back and looking down, placing his hands on his stomach. "You woke him up!"

"So… you gonna show me?" Morgan asked. Reid blinked. "I know Garcia did SOMETHING to your stomach… you gonna show me?"

"Not right now." Reid grinned.

"There are four other pregnant women here tonight." Garcia announced. "One other an agent, the others are wives. And we're having a belly contest."

"… WHAT?" Reid blurted, looking mortified.

"There's a contest for the best costume for a pregnant belly!"

"No WONDER you wanted to paint my stomach!" Reid snorted.

"I'll get it started." Garcia announced happily, and headed away.

Reid whined, turning to his husband. Morgan just chuckled and hugged him.

"Calm down, Pretty Boy. Let her have her fun. Now finish eating." And Morgan guided Reid back into his chair and poked a meatball into his mouth, then kissed a bit of sauce off of his lips. Morgan made sure that Reid ate everything on his plate, and pushed a few little dessert tarts on him as well, until Reid was whining that his belly had doubled in size.

But then, Garcia's voice was heard over the loud speaker. "Can we have all of our contestants in the Baby Belly Costume Contest please?"

"… Nevermind, I can have another tart." Reid immediately said.

"No." Morgan chuckled, and pushed Reid through the crowd. Four woman were already standing with Garcia. A couple of them eyed Reid as he reluctantly approached, but one of the women smiled and reached out, taking his hand and dragging him up to stand beside her. Reid gave her a bashful smile in return.

"Alright!" Garcia called, "can we have our host up here please?" People cheered, Reid amongst them, as the large red lobster moved through the crowd.

"For those of you who were wondering… this is the one responsible for… well… this." Rossi called, pointing a claw at Garcia before gesturing to his own ridiculous costume. The crowd laughed and cheered. "Alright then… I'd like to thank the expecting mothers for humoring our… eccentric Technical Analyst…" Rossi continued, and the four pregnant women smiled and clapped their hands, while Reid half hid behind Rossi.

"Let's see what the contestants have! On the end we have the lovely Mrs. Arjaree Patel." Rossi called, and checked his little notes Garcia had given him. "Thirty weeks along!" The woman smiled and waved, and lifted her shirt. Cheers went up. Her belly had been painted like a globe, with a bit of glitter in the blue paint that made the oceans. "Special Agent Sara Reese!" Rossi called out. "Forty two weeks!" The Agent lifted her shirt, and laughter went up amongst the cheers. Her belly was painted with the FBI Seal.

"Now, Mrs. Elaine Burton, 19 weeks pregnant with TWINS!" Mrs. Burton lifted her shirt, revealing a grinning Jack-O-Lantern.

"And Mrs. Rachel Parks, 28 weeks!" Rossi announced, and the woman revealed her belly, painted like a fishbowl with a betta fish in it. The crowd cheered.

"And now, if he would stop hiding behind the giant lobster…" Rossi quipped, making the crowd laugh, "Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, at 36 weeks." Reid sighed, pushed his cloak aside and lifted his shirt. And laughter exploded through the crowd. Painted on Reid's belly, in close detail, was the Death Star.

After the laughter had died down, Rossi announced "we're going to do this the easy way. We'll go by applause!"

Garcia walked up and placed a hand on Reid's head, grinning.

"Dr. Reid?" Rossi prompted, and laughs and cheers went up again. Reid turned red, and only Garcia kept him from hiding behind Rossi again. When the cheers died down, Garcia moved over. "Mrs. Parks?" Rossi called, and more applause was heard, but not quite as enthusiastic for the fish bowl belly. "Mrs. Burton?" There was an EXPLOSION from several people to the left, with a light smattering of applause from the rest of the crowd for the Jack-O-Lantern. "Mrs. Burton has some friends and family in the crowd, I see." Rossi said, and the crowd laughed. "Special Agent Reese?" The crowd EXPLODED in eager applause for the Agent with the FBI Seal. "We may have a winner…" Rossi chuckled, and Garcia moved to the last woman with the globe on her belly. "And finally, Mrs. Patel." The applause died down a bit.

"Well, I think we have our winner! Agent Reese, congratulations! Here's something any woman would want…" Rossi called, and offered her a baby bottle full of chocolates. She laughed and shook Rossi's hand, and the pregnant women (and man) dispersed. Reid and Morgan, with his Darth Vader mask on again, post for pictures for the team with Reid's Death Star belly, and then Morgan went to change. When he returned, he was dressed as Jedi Master Mace Windu (so he would still match with Reid's Star Wars belly), and he found Reid in a hammock being teased by Emily and JJ because with his pregnant belly, he couldn't get out of the thing. They were laughing and swinging him back and forth, and he was laughing and whining all at the same time, though that switched to just laughing when Jack and Henry clamored into the hammock with him, and several eyes were drawn by the laughter of the two little boys, the pregnant young man and the rest of the BAU team that had wandered over. Hotch, who was dressed as Wyatt Earp, was grinning, but cautioned Jack to "watch Reid's stomach, buddy… be careful."

"Uncle Spencer's got a baby?" Jack asked, looking up at his father and putting a hand on Reid's stomach.

"That's right, buddy." Hotch nodded. Reid blinked and grinned as Jack laid his head down on Reid's belly and called "Hello?"

"HELLO?" Henry shouted, also putting his head on Reid's belly. Reid jumped as he felt the baby jump.

"Don't scare the baby!" JJ laughed, ruffling Henry's hair. Reid grinned and let his head drop down to the hammock, chuckling as the little boys talked to the baby, who began to settle down.

"Havin' fun, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, and Reid opened his eyes and grinned up at the man.

"I guess." He said, a wry humor in his tone. Morgan chuckled. "Can someone get me out of this hammock? I really hafta pee."

"Daddy, Uncle Spencer has to go potty!" Jack announced loudly, getting several laughs from people around them. Reid turned bright pink, and groaned. Grinning, Hotch and Will lifted their respective sons from the hammock, and JJ and Emily held it steady while Morgan helped Reid out of it, everyone snickering at Reid's clumsy struggles.

After Reid had gone to the bathroom, he found Morgan and approached him. Morgan frowned.

"Baby? What is it?"

"… Can we go home now?" Reid asked.

"What? It's early! The night is young!" Morgan laughed. Reid gave him a smile.

"That's okay." The pregnant young man said. "I'm just tired. I'll see if Rossi will let me lie down in the guest room for a bit." Morgan frowned at that.

"You okay?"

"Just tired. My back hurts, my ankles hurt, and I'm just sleepy…" Reid admitted. Morgan eyed him, then gave him a tender look, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"Then let's get you home and in bed." He rumbled gently. "You go get your stuff, I'll let Rossi know." And Morgan left. Reid sighed and turned, heading back into the house. A few minutes later, Morgan was guiding him out to the car. The drive home was slow, but Reid smiled the entire way, watching each Trick Or Treater they passed. Finally, they were pulling into the garage of their own house, which had a porch light on with a bowl of candy on the stoop, with a little sign saying "Please take ONE… We're watching… ~The FBI" and an arrow pointing to the window which had a video camera in it, aimed at the bowl.

Morgan helped Reid out of the car and inside, and sent him to the kitchen for a drink while he started the shower. When Reid joined him, he helped him undress and then stepped into the warm shower with him, chuckling at his Death Star belly. "That is SO fitting, Pretty Boy." He said, then leaned in and kissed him. Reid gave a sleepy coo, happily accepting the kiss. Morgan began to bathe him, gently washing away the paint on his belly and chuckling when he felt the movement of the growing child within his lover's body.

"Hmmm…" Reid sighed, relaxing under the gentle touches and watching the swirls of black and gray paint spiral down the drain as firm hands rubbed up and down his back. And when he was clean and dry, he relaxed on the bed while those same hands rubbed his feet and ankles.

He was barely awake when a soft kiss was pressed to his cheek and the blankets were drawn up over his shoulders.

"You two sleep well…" Morgan murmured. "I'm gonna go wave my gun around at the kids who are out there with rolls of toilet paper…"

"… No… no guns." Reid mumbled.

"Night, Pretty Boy."

"No guns."

"Alright, alright…"

Reid sighed and smiled, and began to drift off. But he was jerked awake when he heard his mate on the front lawn shouting "FBI! FREEZE!" Followed by the screaming of kids.

Out on the front lawn, the man froze, eyes wide, when a loud "DEREK MORGAN!" was roared from inside the house. He winced.

Damn…

Busted…

He turned and headed back into the house, prepared to soothe an angry lover back to sleep…

* * *

Hope you were amused, Buka!

Please review!


End file.
